


run rabbit run

by desdemona (LydiaOfNarnia)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, High-Speed Chases, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaOfNarnia/pseuds/desdemona
Summary: “You know, I could probably pick you up if I tried," said Kagami, chin resting thoughtfully in his palm.“I do not think that would be wise,” replied Kuroko, in a way that strongly implied Kagami would be murdered in cold blood should he attempt it.





	

“You know, I could probably pick you up if I tried.”

Kuroko raised his head, blue eyes flashing dangerously. (Kagami could be electrified by those eyes; sometimes he wondered if Kuroko knew how brilliant his stare was when he was incensed by something, but he figured it was doubtful.) “I do not think that would be wise,” he said, in a way that strongly implied Kagami would be murdered in cold blood should he attempt to so much as step near him.

Kagami was not known for his self-preservation instincts, or for using his brain in ways unrelated to basketball. He also still clung (erroneously, and somewhat desperately) to the belief that he could beat Kuroko in a fight. In response to the threat in his boyfriend’s face, he only grinned back.

“You wouldn’t hurt me. I cook for you.”

He had a point, but that didn’t mean Kuroko was willing to give in. “Don’t,” he said, rising from the couch as Kagami took a step forward. “Kagami-kun, this is a terrible idea.”

“I could do it.”

“You will not do it.”

“I’m gonna pick you up,” declared Kagami, a second before lunging forward with arms outstretched.

This attempt did not go well for either of the parties involved. Kagami discovered what a bad idea it was to try to dive over the back of a couch, and Kuroko tripped over the coffee table while stumbling back, just to wind up flat on his ass.

It took a few seconds for Kagami to right himself. By the time he did, Kuroko was still on the floor, and glaring daggers at him.

Kagami considered the obvious threat to his own life, and nodded decisively. “Stay there.”

Kuroko did not stay there, in anticipation of his boyfriend’s inevitable attempt to lift him up. Instead, he scrambled to his feet and took off before Kagami could even pull himself off of the couch.

Kagami let out a yell, leaping to his feet and tearing after him. Kuroko didn’t have speed on his side, but his head start kept him ahead of Kagami as he tore down the hallway. He managed to dart into the kitchen before Kagami could reach him. Not to be outdone, Kagami rounded the corner after him – just to see his boyfriend vaulting over the kitchen counter, tumbling to the living room floor once more.

By the time Kagami raced out of the kitchen – using the door, not hurdling the counter, he wasn’t an _animal_ (he also feared hitting his head on the ceiling) – he was just quick enough to see Kuroko vanish into Kagami’s bedroom. The door slammed shut behind him.

Kagami was left facing a dismayingly blank slab of wood. On the other side, he could hear Kuroko panting furiously. Not built for speed or desperation, the chase had worn him out. Kagami really hoped he hadn’t fallen over on his bedroom floor, because it was littered with sneakers, soda cans, magazines, and a number of other things that could prove perilous to a rogue Kuroko.

“Oi! Open the door, that’s _my_ room! Don’t lock me out!”

There was no answer; not that he really expected there to be. Gritting his teeth, he turned back to the kitchen, determined to pull out the ultimate weapon.

He knew, unlike Kuroko, that every door in the apartment could be unlocked with a spider key – which he kept hidden on top of the fridge.

By the time he returned to his bedroom door, key in hand, he realized he could no longer hear Kuroko. A flash of panic shot through Kagami’s mind as he imagined his boyfriend humming through the stack of magazines he kept under the bed (many of them related to basketball, but there were a few less wholesome volumes in there as well). Suddenly too eager to get Kuroko out of his room, he fumbled the key in the lock and nearly wound up dropping it.

The door swung open with a soft whoosh, revealing… an empty room.

Kagami blinked, eyes scanning the messy floor for any sign of a slumped over Kuroko. He could see nothing. His bed wasn’t high enough for Kuroko to fit under; there was no space beneath his desk; and his closet was wide open, just the way he’d left it, revealing no boyfriend lurking between the hanging sweatshirts and pairs of jeans.

It had been a long time since Kagami was affected by Kuroko’s lack of presence to the point of _losing_ him. Now he felt himself be seized by panic, as the realization that Kuroko was somewhere in his room set in hard.

“Ku- Kuroko?”

He was greeted with no reply – save a minute shifting of the mound of blankets on Kagami’s bed.

The boy’s eyes locked on his rumpled comforter and narrowed. He never made his bed, for the simple reason that it seemed pointless when he’d just get back into it later on. Evidently, the lure of an unmade bed was too much for Kuroko to resist.

He could make out nothing of his boyfriend save for a few toes sticking out from the edge of the comforter. It gave Kagami an idea of where he was, at least; and as he crept up to his own bed, he took a fiendish sort of glee in the thought that Kuroko was oblivious to him. He had no clue that Kagami was right behind him, and certainly wouldn’t know what hit him…

Kagami lunged out, lifting the mound of blankets – his cocooned boyfriend included – off of the bed. Kuroko let out a grunt that turned into a gasp as Kagami heaved him up into his arms, only to grin down at him.

“Kagami-kun?” His hair was ruffled from hiding under the comforters, and he blinked in the light filtering from Kagami’s window. “Put me down.”

“No.” Kagami had known he would be able to lift Kuroko. Now that he’d proved it, he was _proud_. “I’m going to carry you around like this all the time now. You’re not even heavy!”

“Stop.” Kuroko made to push himself from Kagami’s arms, but bundled up in the blanket burrito he found himself incapable of doing much. All he’d wanted had probably been a warm place to curl up; now, he was the unwilling victim of Kagami’s latest attack of affection. “Stop,” he demanded again, kicking weakly at Kagami’s arm. His boyfriend simply grinned, smug as a cat.

“Told you I could lift you up,” he chirped, leaning in to press a kiss to the crown of Kuroko’s head. With a sigh, Kuroko allowed himself to relax in his boyfriend’s arms. Resigning himself to his fate, he decided, was better than putting up a fight against a determined Kagami.


End file.
